Keyword Love
by Jess-Riks
Summary: 100%TROYPAY; ONESHOT Sharpey never got to hear that keyword. East high reunion is coming up tomorrow, will she finally hear the word she has been longing for?


I hated it. That keyword... never ever came out of his mouth before. Just words she disliked replaced them.

It started as a... "I like you Sharpey."

Began to be..."I dislike you Sharpey."

And ended the worst possible keyword I had heard... "I _hate_ you Sharpey."

High school never ended well, I started off being great friends with Troy. But he began to look at her like the other kids. They never saw through her.

Why did Troy Bolton never use _the_ keyword? I longed for him to. So why did Troy Bolton never say it? Was it because he never would mean it? Or he never had the guts?

- - -

**normal pov;**

Sharpay woke up that morning, she heard a shuffle downstairs, it was the postman like every normal morning. She got ready and walked slowly downstairs, picking up the letter she had received. It looked all to familiar, the envelope, the font. It was East highs letter.

the letter had read...

_Dear Sharpay Evans,_

_You have been invited to East highs reunion, on the date 31 march at 6:30. Please come to the cafeteria. many past students from the class of 2009 will attend, we will look forward to seeing you. _

_Miss Darbus._

Sharpay smiled at the newly received letter.

"East high reunion..." she mumbled to herself before folding the paper back up and putting it on a near by table.

The 31st would be tomorrow, she could see everyone she once hated. All the wild cats who would give her those glares, suddenly it didn't seem that good a idea. She just hoped Ryan would be there too.

- - -

The next day Sharpay got up and walked over to her closet she decided to wear a black winter coat and under it was a white dress which reached between her thighs, it had a lace trimming on the bottom and with it she wore black high heels. With it all a black vintage necklace.

Sharpay had grown out of the pink theme, she didn't want to look a complete childish barbie doll any longer.

Quickly she brushed her teeth and hair ate some breakfast and got into her car, she made her way down to east high. The road she took was strange, it had been five years since she had took this route and it brought her memories good and bad.

The memories came to a halt when right in front of her was east high. She got out her car and began to walk. A light breeze had whipped round flowing through her golden locks. Her shoes made a clicking noise until she reached the doors. Hesitantly she pulled it open.

She made her way to the cafeteria and walked in, there was lots of people she knew. It was the same old east high she remembered spirits were still up, banners and their traditional colours red and white were everywhere. Everyone of them were talking to someone. She looked up and down but no sign of her twin brother. She gave up. Sat on a spare table with no one else on it she sighed.

Troy was with his old pals Chad, Taylor and Gabby. They had a great catch up. He kept making jokes which made everyone crack up, he hadn't seen them in a long time except Gabby who was currently his girlfriend.

Out of the corner of his eyes I saw a certain pretty blonde all in the corner...

Troy pov; I saw this girl with silky looking blonde hair, she had a natural skin tone and big beautiful chocolate brown eyes. she was all alone which made me wonder why. I mean she must be popular in university or something, so why isn't anyone talking to her? I decided to go up and talk to her.

Normal pov; "guys, I'm just going to talk to somebody"

he made his way over to where she sat. The nearer he went the more pretty she seemed. He couldn't take his eyes off her.

"Hey, I'm Troy!"

'oh my god, Troy Bolton? My high school crush? Gosh, he looks so cute, why is he talking to me? He used to hate my guts!"

"Nice to meet you," Sharpey lied

"nice to meet you, so did you come to east high? I never saw you around,"

"yeah, we knew each other quite well actually. Except you never saw through the mask."

"what was that?"

"Oh, yeah. Yeah I did,"

"then you want to have a look around?"

"sure."

Sharpay and Troy went to the auditorium. It brought back many memories of her musicals and plays that she always did.

"this was my favourite room," she smiled.

"it brings back good memories... musicals, plays they brought the care free me out, somehow."

"really, kinda the same with me, my favourite place was the gym,"

"yeah, I figured. You did basketball all the time. East highs very best!" she laughed, as she made her way on stage. She breathed in the scent it gave off.

"you remind me of someone that came here," Sharpay's hopes went up "I can't remember who though." he shrugged. Sharpey looked down in disappointment.

It was now seven thirty, nearly everyone had left. Troy brought Sharpey up to the rooftop. The sky was a dark blue, stars shined brightly, scattered amongst the sky creating a beautiful picture that anyone would proudly hang on their wall.

"I lied, this is my favourite place."

"really? You never told anyone,"

"I did, Gabby, we're still going out." Sharpey felt a sharp pain in her gut. Jealousy. She started to sing, not realising she was doing it. She just felt the song matched her feelings at that moment. She closed her eyes and began to sing...

_Now we ain't talked since we left_

_It's so over due_

_It's cold outside_

_But between us its worst I here._

It was true, she had not talked to him for so long. But every time he talks right now, its never words she wants to hear.

_The world slows down_

_But my heart beats fast right now_

_I know this is the part _

_when the end starts_

She did and does feel feelings for Troy.

_I hate this part right here_

_I hate this part right here_

_I just can't take your tears_

_I hate this part right here_

"I-I better go." she stuttered. She turned round to walk out.

"No!" he grabbed her arm. She turned round not looking in his eyes, tears slowly began to form.

"I can't."

"Why?

"I..." she figured this was the last time he would see him so... "I love you." she gave a quick weak smile.

"Wait! What?!" She stopped not facing him.

"I LOVE YOU! Okay Bolton!"

"I don't even know you. How could you love me?"

"Because you never bothered to look at what was right in front of you!" she screamed, tears were threatening to fall.

"what do you mean?" Troy asked a with serious confused face.

"I'm Sharpay. Okay? Sharpay Evans! But no one ever bothered to look through the 'ice princess' cover. No one bothered to find out who was the real me! Rumours started all over about me, yet I wasn't who every thought I was! No one treated me right, I would get dirty looks everywhere I go! How do you think that feels Troy! Even I nice guy like you, judged me by the cover... you never even tried Troy... never..." Tears streamed down her pale face. Her eyes had gone puffy and red. She looked down, the thought of her past wasn't as happy as the others.

"Sharpay I-" Troy was lost for words, what could he say? She seemed so different though she wore less pink and seemed more nice. But maybe she always had been like that. He felt extremely guilty. He pulled her into a hug. She held on to his shirt as he smoothed her back.

'since when did Sharpay seem this attractive?' he thought to himself.

Sharpay pulled away.

"I loved you Troy, and I think I still do now..." Troy looked her straight in the eyes, he saw a seriousness her never saw in anyone else before.

"Why did you never say that... keyword?" she whispered. "Why did you never like me through high school?"

"Sharpay, these thirty minutes have been the best thirty minutes of my life! No one has ever talked to me like a person before! I love you Sharpey"

Suddenly she felt his lips on hers, it was gentle and passionate.

"I love you Sharpey..."


End file.
